Sólo nos tenemos a nosotros
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: Puede que Martín haya pensado alguna vez en las cuestiones éticas y morales que conllevaba aquello que estaba haciendo, pero todo quedaba anulado cuando la soledad y el vacío que le hacía sentir la ausencia de Miguel lo aplastaban y lo asfixiaban de manera mortal. LATIN HETALIA Argentina/Perú


Ni Hetalia ni Latin Hetalia no me pertenecen.

Pareja: Martín Hernández (Argentina)/Miguel Alejandro Prado (Perú)

Setting: AU Humano, un tanto en el futuro tal vez.

Advertencias: Saltos en el tiempo sin aviso

* * *

><p><strong>Sólo nos tenemos a nosotros<strong>

Ciertamente muchas cosas en su vida no tomaron el rumbo que se había esperado. En algunos casos aquello resultó en sorpresas agradables, sin embargo la gran mayoría no fueron más que decepciones. La decepción era una constante en la vida de Martín, una vida plagada de remordimientos, tristezas y rencores. Tal vez era su culpa por ser como era, pero el argentino no olvidaría tampoco que hubieron muchas veces en las cuales el destino, el karma o sea cual sea la mierda que rigiese su vida, había sido demasiado injusta con él.

Soltó un suspiro y se masajeó las sienes. El cansancio se hacía notar claramente en sus ojeras y su aspecto descuidado le quitaba el encanto y el carisma que usualmente lo caracterizaban. Evitó pasarse una mano por el cabello, sabiéndolo grasoso y queriendo ahorrarse aquel sentimiento desagradable, y decidió en cambio tomar el control de la tele y prenderla. Bajó el volumen lo más que pudo para poder seguir oyendo sin despertar al niño que dormía en la habitación continua.

Sobre la mesa ratona frente a él se amontonaban sobres gordos y blancos, algunos amarillos, una pequeña montaña de cuentas por pagar. Sabía que podría tomarlas todas e ir a pagarlas al día siguiente apenas abrieran los bancos, pero su pereza no lo dejaba. Para salir tendría que primero asearse, afeitarse y tal vez también comer algo para no desmayarse en el transporte público. Y además tendría que dejar al niño solo... No, aquello era impensable, no había forma de dejarlo sin su supervisión, de la misma manera que tampoco era una opción salir con él a la vía pública. Impensable.

En el noticiero hablaban de alguna novedad científica y Martín automáticamente cambió de canal. Tenía suficientes problemas en ese momento como para ver esas cosas, necesitaba una pausa. Lo que siguió fue un programa de cocina y ahí lo dejó, aunque al final sabía que no iba a verlo realmente.

Cuando Martín conoció a Miguel, se lo había imaginado como la clase de persona que cocinaba mientras veía uno de esos programas. Luego resultó ser que estaba equivocado, que Miguel odiaba las distracciones en la cocina y aún más que le dijesen cómo picar sus verduras. Miguel era un hombre terco y cerrado cuando cocinaba, sólo existía él y que nadie se atreviese a meterse o lo pagaría caro. Martín había aprendido a respetar a los cuchillos de Miguel.

Ahora extrañaba su comida...

No sabía en qué momento se había quedado dormido, pero cuando despertó, fue porque alguien lo zarandeaba levemente. Abrió los ojos con un gruñido, sintiendo que todo su cuerpo se había quedado entumecido, y frente a él logro visualizar al niño. Suspiró.

-Tengo hambre, Tincho –dijo el nene bajito, notándose apenado por haberlo tenido que despertar.

Martín logró sonreírle.

-Dale, ¿qué querés comer?

-Lo que haya… Pizza.

-Eso no hay –suspiró el adulto, poniéndose de pie.

Miguel lo siguió a la cocina en silencio, viendo como el rubio rebuscaba en la refrigeradora y luego en la despensa. Se acercó a la mesa que había ahí y se sentó en una de las sillas, apoyando los codos en la superficie y la cabeza en sus manos. Martín terminó por sacar pan y margarina, comenzando a hacer tostadas. El niño bostezó y reclinó la cabeza sobre la mesa, sin dejar de mirarlo adormilado.

-¿Te sentís muy cansado? –preguntó Martín mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo.

El chico se encogió de hombros, pero solo apenitas.

-Algo…

Martín se mordió el labio, no volviendo a añadir más. El niño cerró los ojos y finalmente se quedó dormido de nuevo y el rubio se comió las tostadas, tomando luego el teléfono para pedir una pizza. Sabía que no era lo ideal con como andaba el estado de salud del menor, pero tampoco quería privarlo de todos los pequeños placeres de la vida. Lo alzó de la silla y lo cargó de vuelta a la sala, acomodándose con él en el sofá. Apagó la tele y el niño se removió.

-¿Mh? ¿Ya están las tostadas?

-Pedí pizza al final.

-Ah, ya…

Miguel bostezó y se acurrucó en su pecho, volviendo a dormirse. Martín suspiró, jugando distraídamente con su cabello negro y ligeramente ensortijado.

* * *

><p>Cerró la puerta luego de entrar y dejó que su bata se deslizase al suelo ahí mismo. Un débil gruñido escapó a sus labios y con paso cansado avanzó hasta su cuarto. Cuando se desplomó en la cama, pudo sentir aún más lo pesado que estaba su cuerpo. Todo su peso lo jalaba hacia abajo, duplicado o triplicado por el agotamiento, y hasta los párpados parecían ser de plomo puro. Estaba tan cansado que dolía.<p>

Habían pasado semanas desde el accidente pero Martín lo seguía sintiendo como si hubieran sido apenas días o incluso horas. Horas dolorosamente dilatadas pero que a la vez no eran nada. Habían pasado segundos desde la última vez que lo vio, la última vez que lo abrazó y lo besó. Habían querido ser felices y sobre todo habían querido estar juntos. Habían jurado a las estrellas que lo estarían, que a partir de ese momento la vida sería color rosa. Se habían reído, se besaron mientras que sus manos se buscaban y se rieron aún más. Y sus ojos habían brillado cuando se encontraron. "Para siempre" había dicho Miguel.

Y ahora Martín estaba tan cansado que no podía ni llorar. Tenía que admitir que fue tonto dejarse llevar así por sus sentimientos a su edad, no era como si hubiesen sido adolescentes que no tenían idea del mundo, pero Martín en ese momento realmente le había creído a Miguel. Había creído en un "por siempre" y no había dudado del amor que sentían el uno por el otro…

Suspiró y abrió apenas los ojos, viendo que el despertador marcaba las cuatro y media de la madrugada. Se había quedado dormido, pero sólo por dos horas. A tientas buscó su celular, aunque la luz era demasiado en esa oscuridad y lo volvió a bloquear rápidamente. Se tapó más con las sábanas y cerró los ojos, esperando pocos segundos antes de que el sueño se lo volviese a llevar.

"Martín, ¿dónde chucha te has metido?" bufaba Manuel en la primera nota de voz que abrió horas más tarde, ya más descansado y con un café en la mano. Se paseaba aburrido por la cocina, revisando el montón de notificaciones que llevaba días ignorando. "Weón, como me entere que has hecho alguna estupidez, te busco y te…"

Lo interrumpió y escuchó el siguiente.

"Primo, ¿qué mierda? Podrías haber mostrado la cara en el funeral, entiendo que sea difícil para ti, pero la familia de Miguel también estaba ahí y ellos…"

"Che, no hagas caso a lo que sea que te haya mandado Sebastián, es sólo que todos estamos algo alterados ahora que Migue…"

El mensaje de Luciano ni lo abrió, aunque la curiosidad lo pudo y escuchó lo que Francisco tenía para decirle. "Tengo un par de cosas de Miguel, no sé si las quieras tú, todavía no le dije nada a su familia. Ya sabes, tú eras su esposo después de todo… En todo caso llámame cuando te sientas mejor, el jefe no dijo nada respecto a tu ausencia en el hospital, sólo que la semana que viene quiere que vuelvas a trabajar o comenzará a descontártelo del sueldo. Y nada, sólo eso… Ah, y procura no cruzarte con Julio, está casi tan afectado como tú y te echa la culpa."

_Genial_, pesó Martín sarcástico. Medio mundo lo buscaba y quería algo de él; si no era para darle algún consuelo hipócrita, era para putearlo. Ciertamente se había borrado del panorama los últimos cinco días y hace tres fue el funeral de Miguel si no se equivocaba. Martín no había querido asistir, nunca se había llevado bien con la familia del peruano. Pero esa no era la única razón por la que había desaparecido.

La muerte de Miguel lo había golpeado más duro de lo que habría jamás imaginado. Fue verdaderamente inesperado, nadie lo había visto venir. ¿No era esa la gracia de los accidentes? Nunca se les ve venir y cuando llegan, arruinan todo. Soltó una risa sarcástica, dejando su celular sobre la mesa mientras se paraba y se encaminaba a su estudio. _Sea el destino, el karma o simplemente la mala suerte_, pensó mientras prendía la luz y contemplaba el caos de papeles, libros, discos y útiles que se esparcía por el lugar, _me vale mierda, no lo voy a aceptar_. Cualquiera habría dicho que estaba loco si lo veía avanzar por ese desorden, haciendo a un lado lo que le impedía el paso, hasta llegar al escritorio, el cual no estaba mejor que el suelo o las repisas. Despejó la silla de oficina antes de poder sentarse en ella, encendiendo la computadora. Mientras esperaba a que se iniciara el servidor, se puso a hojear entre sus apuntes, quedándose constantemente colgado de los garabatos que le había hecho Miguel cuando le robaba los cuadernos.

"No te olvides que hoy salimos a cenar!" rezaba uno y Martín tragó. De eso ya era como medio año si no recordaba mal, justo junto a los resultados de uno de sus experimentos. Suspiró y miró la computadora, buscando un documento en especial. Sacó otra libreta, la más nueva, y comenzó a pasar datos a dicho documento. Era una tarea aburrida y tediosa, mas la hizo lo más rápido que pudo, sobándose la nuca acalambrada cuando había terminado. Lanzó una última mirada a sus anotaciones antes de guardar todo y ponerse de pie.

Su investigación tendría que cobrar frutos antes de tiempo, eso era lo que había decidido en los últimos días.

* * *

><p>Sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad y a través de ella podían discernir perfectamente la silueta del niño. Dormía tranquilamente y podía ver su pechito subir a bajar tranquilo al compás de su respiración. Aparte de su constante inhalar y exhalar no oía nada más en aquel pequeño apartamento.<p>

Su mente en cambio estaba llena de ruidos, de bulla desordenada y ensordecedora. Sus pensamientos corrían alocadamente detrás de Miguel, queriendo reconocerlo en las facciones infantiles del pequeño que dormía ante él. No, no era Miguel, no es, se repite una y otra vez mentalmente, pero sus ideas desesperadas no dejaban de llorar cuando veían sus párpados caídos, esos labios carnosos tan suyos, esa nariz aguileña. No, aún no es Miguel, espera Martín, se repite una y otra vez.

Ese todavía no era su Miguel, sólo era un niño.

Al día siguiente Manuel estaba frente a su puerta. Miguel jugaba calladito en su cuarto a Martín había cerrado la puerta.

-Así que volviste a Argentina –murmuró Manuel mientras tomaban mate en el balcón-. ¿Por qué? ¿Toronto ya no te divierte?

Martín suspiró. Realmente no podía decir que había extrañado las preguntas mordaces de Manuel. Le pasó el mate y se estiró.

-No, no es eso –murmuró finalmente y se pasó una mano por el pelo- Es que…

-Me enteré que hace unos años volviste también, pero no contactaste a nadie –continuó Manuel-. Ni una sola llamada ni a tu familia, ni a tus amigos. ¿Sabes todo lo que tuve que hacer para encontrar tu nueva dirección?

Martín tomó aire.

-Tenía que hacer algo…

-Algo –Manuel alzó una ceja-. Ah, qué lindo.

Sí, ahí estaba ese sarcasmo tan particular de Manuel. Tan bueno para hacer a uno sentirse como la misma mierda… Y eso que el chileno tenía razón.

-Manu…

-Mira, Tincho, sé que suene tal vez muy loco y todo, pero tengo el presentimiento de que esto tiene que ver con Miguel.

-¿Perdón? –Martín resopló.

-¿Qué? –Manuel rodó los ojos-. Sé que pasaron ocho años ya, pero en serio no me quito la sensación de que sigues sufriendo por eso…

-¿Y acaso no tengo derecho a sufrir por el amor de mi vida? –susurró el rubio y Manuel puteó mentalmente.

-No he dicho eso, es sólo que… No sé, pareciera que estás encerrado en tu propio mundo, Martín –suspiró y se removió incómodo en su silla-. Además que repentinamente interrumpieras tu investigación esa en la universidad y volvieras a Canadá, y ahora de nuevo regresas… No te entiendo, ¿qué mierda pasa por tu cabeza?

-Me aburro rápido –contestó Martín con una simpleza que le quitó las palabras a Manuel.

El chileno no sabía cómo era que la conversación se había desviado de esa manera. Nervioso le devolvió el mate al rubio, quien le sonrió casi de manera burlona. Bebió un rato antes de concluir:

-Tal vez tengas razón, Manu, tal vez Toronto ya no me divierte como al principio cuando Miguel estaba conmigo.

"O tal vez sí…" No era como si fuese a decirle que había venido a pagarle la parte que faltaba a la familia de la chica que había tenido a Miguel por nueve meses en su vientre.

* * *

><p>Miguel lo observaba un poco confundido, como si tratase de adivinar sus pensamientos. Martín no lo miraba, estaba demasiado ocupado resolviendo el crucigrama del periódico dominical. El menor de los dos suspiró reprimiendo una risita y puso las tostadas sobre la mesa, junto a los tamales. Martín no era de desayunar tanto, pero Miguel siempre lograba convencerlo de ingerir aunque fuese un poquito más de lo que quería. Junto al plato del rubio también colocó una taza de café con leche.<p>

-Dime que hoy no vas a trabajar hasta tarde -le pidió cuando el doctor por fin dejó de lado el diario y le echó un vistazo a su desayuno.

-No voy a dar todo eso...

-Come -ordenó Miguel serio y Martín se rio quedadamente-. Y responde mi pregunta.

"Ay Miguel..." pensó el médico y se estiró, bostezando. Luego le respondió por fin y Miguel sonrió contento al saber que ese día no trabajaría siquiera. No preguntó a qué se debía ocasión tan especial y sólo terminó de desayunar. Luego de comer, Martín se desparramó en el sofá y Miguel se puso a ordenar la cocina.

A veces al adolescente le parecía que más que una relación de tutor legal e hijo adoptivo, llevaban algo así como un matrimonio: Martín trabajaba y los mantenía así mientras que Miguel se quedaba en casa ocupándose de la comida, de la limpieza y de las compras. Al colegio no iba, aprendía mediante una escuela virtual. Claro que nunca le había dicho a Martín, aquello sería muy raro y tal vez el adulto lo malinterpretase. Creería que Miguel lo veía como algo más y aquello sería _demasiado_ raro.

Aunque tampoco era como si su relación fuese del todo una normal. Martín desde el principio le dejó en claro que no lo veía como un hijo y que él no debía considerarlo su padre. Además eran bastante cariñosos. Miguel no sabía con exactitud cómo eran las familias normales, pero algo le decía que así.

Cuando terminó en la cocina, se pasó a la sala, buscando a Martín.

-Tincho –lo llamó y se echó con él en el sofá-. ¿Qué haremos entonces hoy?

Martín pasó un brazo por su cintura para evitar que se cayese del angosto mueble, abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Ni idea, yo planeaba holgazanear todo el día –se rio el rubio-. Pero vos ya hacés eso todos los días, ¿no? Así que sería muy repetitivo…

-Aff, tarado –bufó Miguel y le dio un codazo mientras que el mayor se echaba a reírse a carcajadas-. ¡Tarado!

-Ya, ya, tampoco te sulfures –se carcajeó Martín-. Podemos ir al cine, hace tiempo que no vamos…

-Mjj…

-Ay, ¿te ofendiste?

-No.

Martín se rio y lo apachurró.

-Tonti, no te pongás así…

-Vete a la mierda –gruñó Miguel mientras tomaba su celular y comenzaba a averiguar qué había en cartelera.

Martín se volvió a reír, apoyando el mentón en su hombro y disimuladamente inhaló, percibiendo el ya acostumbrado aroma del chico. Miguel lo notó, mas no pareció alterarle en lo absoluto y siguió averiguando qué películas andaban dándose en los cines. Martín no podía negarlo, Miguel era cada día más como su Miguel, cada día se veía, se oía y olía más como su Miguel, cada día era más su Miguel. Cada día estaban más listos para

-Oye, Migue…

-¿Mh?

-YA vas a cumplir dieciocho –comenzó a decir Martin y el menor asintió.

-Sí –lo interrumpió-. ¿Por?

-He estado pensando y… me gustaría que regresáramos a Buenos Aires.

-¿De nuevo?

-¿Cómo que de nuevo? La última vez tenías cinco años –bufó Martín, rodando los ojos al recordar la conversación con Manuel.

-Bueno, sí –Miguel se rio bajito y soltó un suspiro cuando sintió la mano de Martín deslizarse por uno de sus costados-. Bueno, entonces iremos…

Martín tragó.

-Sí, amor.

* * *

><p>-Para ser un médico de renombre realmente eres joven –comentó el anciano mientras Martín mantenía la mirada fija en el monitor de su computadora-. ¿En dónde dices que estudiaste?<p>

-En Argentina –murmuró Martín, sin prestar mucha atención realmente.

Era verdad, era muy joven para la fama que ya tenía. No era la clase de fama que tienen otros, claro, sino la que tienen los médicos. Es decir, sólo era conocido entre más médicos y científicos. Y aun así, la vida no le había dado todo lo que había querido.

Unos golpecitos en la puerta lo hicieron interrumpir sus pensamientos.

Miguel le sonreía mientras entraba a la habitación y volvía a cerrar la puerta. Saludó al anciano, quien replicó animado el saludo del joven. Miguel se paseó por el cuarto, como divagando un poco antes de sentarse junto a l ventana. De reojo Martín podía ver que lo estaba observando. A su novio le gustaba simplemente ir y vero trabajar, tanto que la mayoría de sus pacientes ya lo conocían. Una vez que terminó con el anciano, éste se levantó y el enfermero ahí presente le ayudó a vestirse y pasarse a la silla de ruedas.

Miguel se bajó del alféizar y se acercó a su pareja, abrazándolo por la espalda. Martín suspiró y se echó hacia atrás, apoyándose en Miguel como si este fuera un respaldar. El peruano sonrió.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada…

-Anda, ¡dime o te lo sacaré a la fuerza! –insistió el de cabello azabache y Martín tuvo que reírse.

Retiraba lo dicho, la vida sí le había dado lo que había querido.

Tenía a Miguel, con eso podía darse contento. Con eso, y con la reciente oportunidad que le habían dado de colaborar en una investigación sobre clonación en su país natal. Para eso volvería con Miguel a Argentina, para eso y para volver a ver a sus familias y amigos después de tantos años viviendo en Canadá. Miguel había ido con él años atrás cuando decidió aceptar ese trabajo en Toronto, si bien sabía que aquello no era del todo del agrado de su familia. Martín tenía que reírse al pensar en ellos. Si supieran que en el tiempo que pasó ya se habían casado…

* * *

><p>-Clonaste a Miguel.<p>

Manuel estaba boquiabierto, mirándolo incrédulo. Trataba de hablar bajo, puesto en la habitación continua Miguel miraba tele. Martín lo miró serio, asintiendo en silencio.

-Mierda…

Manuel no sabía qué decir o qué pensar. Aquello ciertamente excedía a todo lo que había imaginado. Había creído en un inicio que Martín estaba loco cuando le contaron que el argentino e había conseguido un novio nuevo, un chiquillo que era muy parecido a su difunto ex. Se habían equivocado, era idéntico a Miguel, hasta el más mínimo detalle. _Era_ Miguel, era su ADN clonado, un bebé nuevo que Martín creó y luego crio día a día.

-Estás enfermo, Martín –fue lo único que pudo decir y el rubio sonrió-. ¡Eres el padre de ese chico!

-No, no lo estoy –musitó y le alcanzó una cerveza-. Y no, yo no soy el padre de Miguel, yo sólo lo traje de regreso.

Manuel no quiso saber más. Agradeció la cerveza y en cuanto pudo, se echó la fuga. Martín necesitaba un psiquiatra, se decía una y otra vez mientras marcaba apuradamente el número de Sebastián.

-¿Ya se fue? –preguntó Miguel sorprendido al asomarse en la cocina y ver que el chileno ya no estaba ahí.

-Sí, tenía que hacer todavía unas cosas –musitó Martín y le sonrió, acercándose a él.

Miguel se sorprendió un poco (pero sólo un poquito) cuando el rubio se acercó más de lo acostumbrado, posando una mano en su cintura. Dijo algo pero el chico no prestó atención a lo que era, por lo que la mano libre de Martín fue a parar a su mentón, obligándolo a mirarlo.

-¿Te gusta Argentina? –preguntó mirándolo con seriedad y Miguel se encogió de hombros.

-Me gusta más estar en casa –respondió bajito y Martín se mordió el labio.

-¿Y eso es…?

-Juntos –susurró Miguel casi con timidez.

Martín sonrió y lentamente se inclinó hacia él, juntando sus bocas. El menor casi pegó un pequeño brinco a causa de la sorpresa y se quedó quietecito, sintiendo como el mayor movía sus labios contra los suyos. Extrañamente se sentía _bien_.

Lentamente Martín lo empujó contra la mesada, acorralándolo ahí a la vez que el beso iba aumentando en intensidad. Miguel se estremeció cuando las manos del mayor comenzaron a viajar por todo su cuerpo, acariciándolo de una manera totalmente nueva, aunque sin perder ese sentimiento que siempre le había mostrado. Toda su vida. Miguel no sabía cómo describirlo, pero si tuviera que elegir una palabra concreta, elegiría "amor". Miguel no tenía idea de qué era el amor, pero sospechaba que era algo similar a aquello que sentía cuando Martín lo tocaba y que sintió también en ese momento en que lo alzó, comenzando a cargarlo al cuarto.

El mayor lo recostó en la cama y Miguel se removió, mirándolo algo perdido. Quería preguntar qué sucedía, sin embargo una vocecita en su cabeza lo detuvo. Calló, no dijo nada mientras sentía a Martín observarlo con detenimiento.

-Ya tienes dieciocho años –susurró finalmente el rubio y el menor asintió.

-Sí… ¿Qué pasa con eso, Martín? –preguntó bajito y el aludido se mordió el labio.

-Migue… -lo llamó en voz baja y gateó sobre el hasta quedar sus rostros a milímetros-. Yo… Me gustaría casarme contigo –susurró.

Miguel lo miró sorprendido, no sabiendo qué responder mientras que el mayor se echaba a su lado, pasando sus brazos por su cintura para apegarlo más a su cuerpo. Podía sentir y ver lo sorprendido y confundido que estaba el chico, mas no le dio mucha importancia a aquello y continuó acariciándolo, paseando sus manos por sus costados, su espalda, por su trasero y sus caderas.

-Pero…

-Pero no se puede, lo sé –Martín suspiró, besando su mejilla antes de bajar a su cuello.

Todavía se sentía bien… Miguel sentía algo extraño en el vientre mientras Martín hacía eso, besarlo y acariciarlo de manera tan devota.

-Pero vos y yo sólo nos tenemos a nosotros, ¿entendés?

Miguel lo entendía muy bien. Cerró los ojos en el momento en que un débil gemido se escapó de sus labios.

-M-Martín…

-Shh, shh… No digas nada, amor –susurró Martín y se incorporó un poco para poder besarlo-. Nadie te ama como te amo yo…

Miguel abrió los ojos y no era como si pudiera dudarlo. En su vida siempre estuvo solamente Martín, eran sólo ellos dos y el rubio tenía razón: no tenía a nadie más, ni el uno ni el otro.

-Casémonos igual –susurró Miguel, pasando sus manos por su cuello y un escalofrío recorrió a Martín, recordando aquella palabras que su Miguel había pronunciado cuando le propuso casarse sin decirle a nadie.

_Casémonos igual. Sin que nadie lo sepa y seamos felices juntos._

-Juntos, sólo los dos –susurró y Miguel sonrió, seguido por Martín.

-Sí, sólo los dos.

Su Miguel había vuelto.


End file.
